memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Stuart
(2 yrs.)| Assign = CO, (2269)| Rank = commander| Insignia = | Eye Color= | Hair Color= brown| }} Charles E. Stuart was a Human male Starfleet officer in the 23rd century. History Born in 2236, Stuart began his Starfleet career with a cadet cruise aboard the starship in the 2250s, which he passed with high honors before moving on to an eventual two-year assignment on the under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. Eventually, Lieutenant Commander Stuart rose to commander rank a year after beginning a tour of service in the Starfleet Military Operations Command in 2265. As a Starfleet command division officer, Stuart has noted proficiency in using computers and serving as a helmsman of a starship or shuttlecraft, as well as skills in combat strategy, leadership and diplomacy. Stuart has been schooled in Andorian languages at a basic level. According to Stuart's 2260s personnel file, he was one of Starfleet's "most promising commanders", although he had been noted for taking risks which were presumably designed to gain him the acclaim he needed to gain promotion to full captain. Upon such a promotion, Stuart was almost guaranteed a position as commanding officer of a vessel. In 2267, Commander Stuart was assigned to command the . He maintained his performance as a skilled leader, forging close friendships with the members of his senior staff, such as First Officer K'ras Thonen and Chief Medical Officer Lisa Tremaine. The Hastings was assigned to a difficult patrol, along the border of Gorn Alliance space, an assignment worthy of a larger vessel. One of the main reasons a Larson-class vessel with a commander of Stuart's skills was chosen was because of a treaty prohibiting military vessels larger than 100,000 metric tons near the unstable border of Gorn space. In 2269, Stuart was assigned to ferry representatives from the Gorn Alliance to Maltharin II in an attempt to end a dangerous situation, to halt attacks on the Federation by renegade Gorn, who were later encountered by the Hastings. Among the difficulties Stuart faced was the attitude of his security chief, David Travers, who had lost both his parents at Cestus III two years earlier. One of the Gorn commanders of the Cestus attack, S'slee, was brought aboard the Hastings to help negotiate with the renegade Gorn. ( ) :The exact outcome of Stuart's mission is not certain, as it was in the hands of the RPG player whether or not the situation could be satisfactorily resolved. Service record Appendices Connections Background The time period of the RPG adventure is placed at two years following the Cestus III incident shown in , established as being in 2267 by most sources. This extrapolation of Stuart's birthdate (his 33 years of age subtracted from the probable mission date of 2269) and likely dates of Academy education, as well as his service on the Hastings and in the Military Ops Command. The dates of his service aboard the Enterprise are not specified, but it can be determined that it was before his Military Ops Command assignments, since FASA RPGs specify that the Enterprise was part of the Starfleet Galaxy Exploration Command, which means that Stuart served on Enterprise prior to 2265, under the command of Christopher Pike. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Hastings personnel Category:USS Lexington (NCC-1709) personnel Category:Humans (23rd century)